Adventures of a Young Earth Fairy: Threat From the Ocean
by LovelyClaire
Summary: Her mother had been found, the Wizards of the Black Circle had been defeated and humans have started to believe in magic again. Roxy is now looking forward to her magical education at Alfea, school for fairies. However, a danger rising from the ocean is threatening the whole Magix Universe. Roxy's perspective on everything that happens during Season 5 of Winx Club.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Welcome everybody! This is the first installment of a series focused on Roxy's perspective of the events of Winx Club Series. This fiction will focus on what she was doing during Season 5, as we know that she had a very small role. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a hot day in Gardenia. It was twilight and she had been working at Frutti Music Bar. Her penultimate shift. How? They admitted her to Alfea! A school for fairies.

She looked up at her friends, the Winx Club. Six girls who were fairies and helped her realize that she was a fairy too. The last one on Earth. Her mother was Morgana, the former queen of Tir Nan Og, a hidden small island off the coast of Ireland, and of the other Earth Fairies, who had married a non-magical man called Klaus.

As she was preparing a few drinks and carefully placed them on the counter, her friends Bloom, the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, and Flora, the Fairy of Nature, walked towards her. "Great show, you guys! I bet you could see it all across Gardenia!" she cheerfully exclaimed and the two girls smiled.

Their Music Tour across the world, sponsored by famous music producer Jason Queen, had ended just a few days ago and now they had done another special show at Gardenia Beach with magic spells to entertain the people. As Earth has now regained its belief in magic, it allowed them to do that.

Suddenly, Bloom's rabbit pet, Kiko, jumped on the counter. She had already prepared a carrot juice for him. "There you go, Kiko. Carrot juice!" The little pet jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for hosting it here, Roxy." Bloom said.

She smirked and grabbed her Alfea admission letter, leaving the counter. "It'll be a great way to spend my last day at Frutti Music Bar." Bloom and Flora exchanged a puzzled expression. "Last day? What?!" Shock crossed Bloom's face, her mouth dropping open slightly.

She closed her eyes out of happiness and showed the letter to the two girls. "I got into Alfea!" Bloom leaned closer and hugged her. "Roxy, that's wonderful!". Flora smiled proudly at her.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Bloom." She stared intensely at Bloom's eyes. "You were there for me, just like a big sister." And that was right. It had been Bloom who told her she was a fairy because of her connection with animals, hearing their thoughts and feelings. She believed that they were all crazy, but they were right, she was the Fairy of Animals, and was glad for the adventures they spent together, defeating the Wizards of the Black Circle.

Bloom, however, was staring at the ground. Her eyes gave away a glimpse of melancholy. Was it something that she said? "Oh, Daphne.." barely a sound escaped from Bloom's lips. "Bloom, are you okay?" She asked and the red-headed girl answered with a simple "Fine" while still not looking her in the eyes. Flora placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder. "Let's get some air." The fairy of the Dragon Flame's legs mechanically moved towards the beach, followed by Flora and Tecna, the Fairy of Technology, who was focusing on her magical cell phone-like device while pushing buttons as fast as light.

"Hey, Roxy! Check this out." Musa, the Fairy of Music, called her. The latter was sitting at a table with Stella, the Fairy of Shining Sun, and Aisha, the Fairy of Waves. Musa's fingers started to waltz on her fuchsia guitar and produced a delightful melody. "Wonderful as always, Musa." She smiled. She then served drinks to the three girls and asked, "Girls, I said to Bloom that she had been like a big sister to me and got sad when she mentioned a certain Daphne. Did I offend her?"

Musa and Aisha exchanged a look and Stella answered. "Yeah, you don't know that." She raised an eyebrow. "Know what?"

Musa explained. "Bloom had an older sister who lost her life during an attack on their home planet. Daphne saved Bloom and sent her to Gardenia so she could be protected."

She gasped. "I-I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have said such thing…"

"It's okay. You couldn't have known that." Aisha said. She moved towards Bloom to apologize for what she had said but the sound of broken glass stopped her.

The new waiter, Ricky, had dropped a tray of cocktails. He was a nice guy. Her father had hired a student in her former school as her substitute while she would study at Alfea. "I'm sorry, Roxy! I didn't mean to do that!" As he tried to rush towards broom and dustpan, she stopped him. "Don't worry. I can fix this." With hand waving and concentration, the broken glass and spilled juice got sprinkled in a lime green aura and got magically repaired, placing themselves on the tray on Ricky's hands. "Thank you so much!" He went to serve the drinks and she smirked. He will need more practice, but he will surely get better.

A few minutes later, the Winx's boyfriends arrived at the Frutti Music Bar. They were a group of warriors called "The Specialists" composed of five guys: Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven and Helia. They're Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa and Flora's boyfriends, respectively. She greeted them. "The girls are over there." she pointed at the table where Stella, Musa, and Aisha were sitting, who was now being joined by Bloom, Flora, and Tecna.

She noticed that Aisha stood up when the girls met the boys and went to sit at another table, staring at a holographic picture of Nabu, her deceased boyfriend. She still couldn't believe that happened at Tir Nan Og not too long ago. She decided that it would have been better to leave her to grieve alone.

Later on, she held a tray full of drinks for serving. She passed next to Flora and Helia when suddenly Brandon showed up in front of her. "I'll take this one, thank you very much." he grinned as he took a glass of orange juice. She chuckled and kept on walking until she arrived at the table to serve two drinks and widened her eyes at the sight of who was sitting there. Her, now former, schoolmates Lisa and Sally.

Once they noticed her and got their drinks, she hugged them. "Girls! I'm so happy to see you! What are you doing here? I thought you went to Spain!"

Lisa laughed. "We did. It was one hell of a trip."

"We told Lisa's parents that we would hang out with two girls that we met on the beach but actually we went to a dance club." Sally explained.

"I remember meeting this one hot guy called Miguel, who offered me a few drinks and invited me to dance. However, he drank too much and while he was doing a handstand, he started to puke all around there." Tears of laughter were falling down Lisa's cheeks. She started to laugh as well. "Really?"

Sally nodded. "Obviously! I was too busy laughing, but the guy next to me was disgusted, though." Lisa frowned at her. "It would have been funnier if you had come."

She sighed. "My dad would have never let me do that." At the mention of her dad, Sally looked around and exclaimed. "Hey, I don't see him! He's usually around here."

That was right but things would be different now. She had found her mother and was back home after so many years so he decided to take some time for themselves until she would have left for Alfea. "Yeah, but he's with my mother now. Long story short, she came back from far away and now they're trying to build a relationship again." She didn't want to tell them the truth yet. She had no idea how they would react to that and while humans had now regained to believe in magic and thought it would have been too early to talk about something like that.

As Lisa started to talk about Mrs. Grayson, their maths teacher, and how the latter had broken her leg, she felt a strange feeling, as if something bad would happen. Her fears had been confirmed as the sound of an explosion shook the whole bar. She hurried towards the Winx and their boyfriends, minus Sky who seemed to be angry at himself and stared at his hand. As Stella asked "What was that?", another explosion, this time quieter but still effective, happened.

"Come on, you guys!" Bloom's words echoed through the beach as they ran towards the shore, ignoring the looks of the other people. Sky reached them a few seconds later.

Bloom pointed at the rising smoke in the distance and yelled. "It's coming from out there!" Flora grit her teeth and touched her head in pain. "Oil… oil is spilling into the ocean!"

Tecna muttered. "Oh no, the oil rig…" The latter pressed a button on her magical phone and a holographic image of an oil tank in the sea of Gardenia appeared. "There are multiple pipeline ruptures. A large volume of oil is flowing is falling into the water and the rig is on fire!"

Bloom looked at the other Winx with a determined stare. "Okay, Winx! We've got the rescue the workers on the rig and stop the spill." Her eyes then looked at the Fairy of Nature, who was still holding her head but looked better than a moment ago. "Flora, are you okay to go?" Flora didn't lose any of her determination. "Yes!"

"We need to get out there." Aisha, who was standing close to Flora, added. Sky and the others started to leave towards their flying motorbikes. "We'll back you up."

With everyone starting to leave, she felt alone. Her heart was beating fast. What was she supposed to do? Did they forget about her?

She ran towards Bloom and touched her shoulder. "Bloom, I wanna go too!" The Fairy of the Dragon Flame's stare, however, was colder than expected. As if she forgot about her. "I'm sorry Roxy, but I need you to look after the people on the beach."

Her jaw clenched, deep down annoyed by the request of staying behind and not following them. Did Bloom just say that she was too weak for the mission? She still had to begin her magical education, but that didn't mean that she hadn't been working hard to improve her powers. However, all she could do was to nod as Bloom rejoined with the others.

She stared at them one last time as they all transformed in their Believix powers, rose in the air and flew away to the oil tank, followed by the Specialists not too long after. As they left, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists, feeling the power growing inside her. She was not weak. Once her fairy lime green clothes and wings appeared, she sprinted towards the bar.

* * *

**A/N: **_Fun fact: The Winx Music Tour is actually an event that appeared in the comics, specifically from issues 100 to 103. I'll try to adapt the comics' events whether they can nicely fit into canon._

_As of why I said that this was Roxy's penultimate shift at Frutti Music Bar... well, in 5x01 the Winx mentioned that they were going to host another concert 'tomorrow' at the beach. We know that this concert appears in 5x02 and Roxy does too! So this means that when she said that this was going to be her 'last day', I assumed that she meant 'last 24 hours.'_

_In the next chapter, we will see the end of 5x01 and its transition to 5x02._


	2. Chapter 2

In the bar, her sparkling outfit and wings surely weren't being ignored. Some people were looking at her as if she was an alien, other were astonished, while Lisa and Sally just screamed in excitement.

"Oh, my God! Our friend is a fairy!" Sally yelled.

"I told you it had been her the other time when we saw the Winx Club flying up in the sky! You didn't believe me!" Lisa frowned at Sally. The latter sticked her tongue out at Lisa.

She couldn't waste time. They were in danger. "Girls, please, evacuate this area. New explosions could happen."

As people started to storm out the bar onto the street, she flew up in the air and cast a spell on her voice, to amplify it as if she was speaking through a speaker. "Everyone please gather outside of the bar until further notice! It's for your safety!"

Once everyone was out, she came back to the beach and notified each person she met. Some tried to argue with her because they thought there was no threat but followed her orders, anyway. As she started to come back to the street, she noticed Kiko running in the shore, waiting for Bloom.

"Kiko, come here!" she let Kiko hop in her hand and held him safe. "Bloom will be back soon."

After checking out one last time and making sure that nobody was around, she de-transformed and looked up when she heard a noise. The Winx and the Specialists were back. They were escorting other men who were dressed in orange working uniforms. These must have been the workers of the oil tank. At the sight of Bloom, Kiko jumped down from her hand and hurried towards his owner.

As they fled down, Aisha exclaimed "The threat is over!"

Flora came closer to one of the workers. One who was wearing a different blue uniform. Tears falling down from her eyes. "What were you thinking?! All that oil is endangering nature!"

The man in the blue uniform snored and looked away. "It's just our job, lady. They paid us for this."

Musa crossed her arms and remarked. "But it backfired, and you risked your lives."

Tecna turned on her magical phone and showed them a holographic picture of the oil tank, now looking different. It looked cleaner, filled with plants. Something straight out of a movie. "Our magic transformed it into an environment-friendly structure."

The man in blue grunted. "Great, now it's ruined."

One of the workers spoke up to the man in blue. "It's over, boss. They're angels who came down from the sky and saved us!" Another one rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Derek?"

As the Winx de-transformed into their casual outfits, Tecna called an ambulance and the police, so that the health of the workers could be checked so that they could be taken away for questioning.

She then came back to the people still waiting outside of the bar and told them that everything was okay and they could come back inside. Lisa and Sally, however, didn't leave her for a single moment. They had been asking questions about magic and fairies.

"Can you show us more magic spells?" "Don't tell me that Artu is actually a wizard-turned-dog!" "Does this mean that your father is a fairy too?!" "Were you sent by fairies from another world so you would develop your powers here?!"

She couldn't help but chuckle at their silly remarks. "Girls, it's nothing like that!" She told them she would have left Gardenia for a while because of her studies at Alfea. They came closer and wished her luck.

Lisa winked. "Tomorrow we'll come back and party together for one last time. The Winx will host a concert, right? It's the perfect time!"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think my father would allow me that. I have to work."

Sally laughed. "Oh, don't worry, we'll tell Mr. Klaus that it's important! We won't see you for some time so he'll understand."

She smiled, grateful for having two friends like that.

A few minutes later, the police and the ambulance arrived. She guided them towards the beach. With the corner of the eye, she noticed the same carrot juice that she had given Kiko a few hours earlier. It was lying on a table not too distant from the counter. Weird, she remembered giving it to him so she mentally noted to give that back. She didn't even notice that nighttime had arrived. A lot of time had passed.

Some workers flinched at the sight of the police and didn't protest once they were taken away.

She found Kiko staring at the sea and came back to grab his drink. Once closer to him, she knelt down while holding the drink. "Oh Kiko!" He was so happy that jumped but still couldn't reach the glass of juice, so she put it down for him. She looked up and noticed that the other Winx were closer to Bloom, who was hugging her parents.

Tecna sighed. "The oil from this spill could pollute thousands of miles of ocean."

Bloom crossed her arms. "But now magic is back on Earth and in its oceans."

Stella shivered. "So pollution and magic could mix? Sounds like a big trouble."

It truly did. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if someone used pollution as a source of magic power. The sound of the voice of Bloom's mother snapped her out of her thoughts. "Mike, do you think the oil from the spill will wash up on our beach?"

Bloom's father stared at the sea. "It might, honey."

Bloom turned to the Winx with a cheerful expression. "I've got an idea, why don't we make tomorrow's concert a benefit to preserve the Earth's oceans and Gardenia's beaches?"

The girls nodded and agreed. She also thought it was a good idea. It would be for the best to eliminate the threat from the very beginning, right?

The rest of the evening went as smoothly as the other ones. While there were not too many clients, she felt exhausted and instantly fell asleep once she came back home.

The following morning, she was ready to take Artu out for a walk. Before she could open the front door, a voice stopped her. It was her father. "You're leaving already without even saying 'good morning'?" He was smirking.

"I didn't know that you were awake! I didn't want to wake you up."

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

She asked. "Where did you and Mom go last night?"

"We went to eat at the Four Seasons." It was an important restaurant in Gardenia. Her father once brought her there when she was a kid. "Then we walked. We were watching TV when you arrived but you ignored us and instantly headed to your room."

How embarassing! She didn't hear them at all. "I'm sorry, I was tired!"

"But don't think I won't be at the bar tonight! Did you host a shooting-spells competition or something while I was away?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Dad."

Her mother was still sleeping so she left the house with Artu. After some minutes of walking, she received a message on her phone. It was from her classmate, Aiden. They never spoke much, except about homework. What could he want now?

'**Yo Roxy. Is it true tha fairy?**'

She raised an eyebrow. How did he know? And then realization hit her.

Lisa and Sally.

She received many messages. Some were from people that didn't speak with her in years.

As she was ready to reply, someone patted her on the back. It was Aisha, dressed in a jogging outfit. "Hey, Roxy! Good morning!" The Fairy of Waves knelt down and pet Artu.

She looked around and noticed that she arrived close to Love & Pet. She saw Flora and Musa posting flyers about that evening's concert at Frutti Music Bar. They noticed her and waved their hand. Musa asked her, "Did you notice anything new?"

She looked around until she noticed that something wasn't there anymore. The shop signboard was gone. "What happened to the signboard?"

Flora answered. "It's something that we have discussed yesterday. It's better if you come inside."

Once there, Bloom, Stella and Tecna greeted her. The latter was writing at her computer.

They talked to her about their plan to come back to Alfea.

Bloom explained, "We want to discuss about the pollution of the ocean with Headmistress Faragonda. Maybe she could help us strengthen our powers."

Aisha clenched her fists, "When I was underwater, I noticed that my Believix power wasn't as effective. "

Flora bit her lip. "And the oil spill from here could travel across the Magix Universe."

Tecna turned towards the girls. "Staying here is not our primary mission anymore. Headmistress Faragonda told us we could come back to Alfea as counselors for students but also as the school's Guardian Fairies."

Musa smiled, "She even agreed to let us re-use our old dormitory from when we were students."

Stella complained,. "The annoying thing is that we could be back in class whenever they feel that it could help us balance our powers. But that's just so annoying! I mean, we graduated and even supposed to be teachers, but risk to come back at being students?!"

The Fairy of Technology frowned. "It's for our best, Stella. It's a small price to pay after we refused our job as teachers and then decided to come back while still using Alfea's resources." Stella rolled her eyes as Tecna kept on talking. "And that's why we closed the Love & Pet." She pointed at her computer. "I've created a database for whoever will adopt a new Fairy Pet and a special guide that updates itself to help the owner. Also, a small blog with artificial intelligences who can act as our stand-ins in case people need to ask a question."

"What about your Fairy Pets?" She asked as Bloom was petting her Fairy Pet, Belle.

"We'll bring them to Alfea and they'll be free to roam around." The Fairy of the Dragon Flame answered.

She was glad that they would follow her to Alfea. Their company would help her in the new world she was going to join.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed again. A new message arrived. She rolled her eyes and was ready to snap at whoever was asking if she was a fairy, but this time it was different. Sally sent her a picture.

"Girls…" she whispered, and the Winx came closer to her. It was frightening.

It was Gardenia Beach, overwhelmed with trash and remnants of the oil washing up on the shore.

* * *

**A/N: **_Mostly original content in this chapter, but what's important is that an important plot point from Season 4 was tied up. The Love & Pet!_

_In the show, the girls just ditched it and never mentioned it again. I also tried to fix the situation about the girls reverting back as "students". It's a funny situation because in the third movie, Stella acknowledged the fact that they graduated yet are still there. I hope that my explanation was satisfactory._

_With this chapter bridging 5x01 and 5x02, in the next one we'll dive into 5x02 as Roxy's real last day in Gardenia. Happy reading and please review!_


End file.
